


I Am Alive.

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aisha attacks in blind panic, Aisha is adopted by Grillby, Aisha is skittish, Also tags may contain spoilers, Flashbacks, I just LOVE these kinds of fics., I'm a terrible writer but I try to cover that fact up, Yeah cant forget that, who knows nothing about her kind at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: She runs, and runs, and runs. The surroundings speed by, She collapses as soon as she crawls into a alleyway, and is found by Grillby soon after.





	1. Rest?

**Author's Note:**

> I LOST IT ALL AND HAD TO REWRITE IT!!!
> 
> Hooray.

_Snow._

 

Monsters of all shapes and sizes passed by the cardboard box in the alleyway, not even aware of the creature inside. The creature huffs, turning their head away- to stare at their claws.

 

Hunger. Silent whimpering, cold. Words flew over the creatures head, sounds, the cardboard "floor," pains. Can't move. Hurt too much. Hunger pains. Thirst. Stiff bones. Sharp pains along random parts of bones.

 

Fire man. Dumping bags with delicious smell into trash. Wait. Stand. Digging. Burger. Eat.

 

Repeat.

 

* * *

 

 

~Grillby POV!! Well, kinda.~

 

"a animal probs?" Sans suggests to the bartender. He shakes his head.

 

"Too smart to be a animal. Also too scared to show itself. Must be hurt, if they have issues showing themself." The skeleton nods, and takes a sip of his ketchup.

 

"well, if ya ever need help, y'know where to find me." He winks up at the flaming man. "riiiiight 'ere." Grillby nods, and goes away, back to work. Grillby sighs, hoping that whoever is digging into his trash is still alright.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain. Whimper. Bright light. Crawling towards it. Help... please? Collapse. Hands carefully picking me up. Aching. Another whimper. My whimpering. Wait, someone carrying me! Panic. Struggle, attempt to escape the now tight grip. Soothing words- a hand is petting me. Something very warm in mouth. Bright light wants me to let go of thing in mouth? Can do that. Thing flees once free. Attempt to open sockets. Bright orange and red light. Hurts. Close eyes. Soothing petting on skull. Rest?

 

*****

 

*****

 

*****

 

***Rest.**

 

* * *

 

 

She awakes to murmuring. She blearily opens her eye sockets, but instantly closes them- the bright orange and red light is there still. Wait- orange and red light? That's shaped like a person?! The creature's eye sockets fly open, and she starts attempting to get up. She feels something bound around her, and panics. Oh no- she didn't escape them- now she was sent to a more terrifying lab and she's gonna be tortured and experimented on and-

 

A hand was places on her forehead. She startles and bites onto the hand, and hard. It is hard, and warm. She sinks her sharp teeth into it, and can hear a faint whimper. It takes a while to realize it is her. The creature feels two hands petting her skull, obviously avoiding her horns. She whimpers louder, scanning her surroundings. A living room, and her victim is a skeleton. Like her, kinda. Only he seems to stand on two legs, and she stands on four. She looks to her right, and sees the fire man that saved her. He is whispering for her to calm down and to let go of Sans? Who is Sans? Is the skeleton Sans?

 

She turns her void gaze to the skeleton, and makes a questioning growl. He chuckles, atleast she thinks its a he, and continues petting her. She reluctantly lets go, instantly running off the couch and to the farthest corner, ignoring the pain. Curling up there, hugging her tail tightly. She warily glares at them. They both raise their hands, and she flinches, curling up tighter.

 

The fire man speaks, and his voice is calm. "Are you alright?" She stares at the man in confusion for a few moments. _What does he mean by that? Of course I'm not alright._ She decides to not answer the question. The fire man lowers his hands, and gestures to himself slightly. "My name is Grillby, this is Sans if you didn't know." She growls lightly. "What... is your name?" She just growls again.

 

The skeleton sighs, and swipes a hand over his skull, observing them. "i think they are kinda scared, waking up ta fire n' all." Sans then starts to get up, but freezes when the creature stands up swiftly and gets in a fight stance. She growls loudly, more out of fear than bravery. The pain was subtly growing in her ribs, and she can see the glow start in her mouth. She slowly opens her muzzle, and a high pitched sound starts running through the house, coming from her.

 

***VRRrRRRRRRRR**

 

Sans and Grillby's eyes widen, both knowing what that sound is- it was the sound of a gaster blaster charging up. Sans is the first to snap out of it, and tackles Grillby to the floor, narrowly dodging the blast from her.

 

***VROOOMMMMM**

 

She is hyperventilating. That is the first thing the two realize. Sans swiftly teleports to right in front of her, hovering over her uncertainly now that they know that she can do _that_. "hey, uh, grillbz need some help. i'm not good with calming like ya." Grillby rushes over, and bravely pulls her into his lap gently, careful of the wounds. His flames around his hands turn green, for healing magic, and he starts petting her.

 

Panic. They were going to _hurt_ her. They were going to _burn_ her, like the last doctor did. They were going to _experiment_ on her. Movement. Gentle petting, helping calm down. My tail wraps around their waste to encourage them to keep doing that. Breathing slows down, getting more even. Sleepy. Do trust strangers though? Fighting sleep to stay aware of surroundings. Won't work- healing magic _always_ made me sleepy. They saved your life. They will torture you. They saved your life. They will torture you. They _saved_ your life.

 

***...Rest.**


	2. W A K E  U P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love her <3

Awake. Slow petting that doesn't stop. Open eyes to see who. See fire man. Panic, because this man  _must_  be the new scientist- right? Stand, jump down. Run to the farthest corner. Tearing sound. Trip. Pain. Crying. My crying? Someone gingerly picking me up. Slight panic, but too busy crying to focus on them. The pain is unbearable. Healing magic is suddenly surging through me. Tears staining my face. The petting is back. I like the petting. Cautiously, I nudge my muzzle into their hand. They freeze for a second, maybe to debate on punishing me or not? But they thankfully keep going after a bit, so I assume it's okay.

 

Sudden presence, but too tired to see who. Gentle murmuring of two different voices. Set of hands carefully undo bandages around ribs. Pain. I hiss warningly. I open my eyes blearily, and weakly glare at the owner of said hands. Its the skeleton again. He has his hands up, in a show of surrender, and I eventually calm down. They are trying to re-bandage my ribs. I must obey, or else they might hurt me. Reluctantly, I flop my skull back down on Grillby's lap. Feels someone cautiously resume on bandaging me. Ignoring the pain, giving no reaction other than the ones can't hold back. Like a slight whine, or a twitch from the urge to run away again.

 

During and after the bandaging is done, murmuring is back. Zoned out for most of it, but eventually awake enough to hear what they say. "grillbz, what do you plan to do with them? they obviously can't be by themself, and it is obvious they are terrified of most monsters."

 

Grillby sighs, and runs a hand through his flames on top of his head. "I don't know. They don't have a name, as far as I'm aware, and also have no where to go- otherwise, they wouldn't be on the streets in the snow."

 

"well, how about you keep watch over 'em? teach 'em and stuff?" Grillby must have showed some signs of uncertainty, as Sans says, "so that way you don' got ta worry about 'em.."

 

Grillby sighs, again. "Alright. I will do it. They seem most comfortable with me anyways." The petting resumed- she can't tell when it stopped- and she opens her eye sockets slightly. She looks around, and her eyes land on the Grillby above her, and her head in his lap. She tries to weakly lift her head, but the hand gently shoved her back down. He looks down, and seems slightly surprised. "Oh? Seems she is awake."

 

She huffs, and keeps staring at him. They both stare at her in shock, and she looks around, not understanding why they seem surprised. Then sans speaks up. "wait.. you have eye lights?" She jumps at that. She hasn't had eye lights in.. years. Eye lights were something skeletons only showed when they were willing it to, or for more specifics, have hope. Her eye lights gutter out, and they gasp. "hey, uh, kiddo. let us see those pretty eye lights."

 

She glances at Grillby, and he seems to feel her eyes on him, as he nods encouragingly. She slowly re-summons her eye lights, and keeps her eyes on Grillby for a reaction. Any kind of negativity. Sans speaks up, voice calm. "when skeletons are missing their eye lights, they are either trying to be intimidating, intimidated, or just plain don't have hope. i have a feeling it's a mix of all that for you." She doesn't react, only keeping her eyes on Grillby.

 

Grillby hesitantly continues petting her, and whispers, "You have.. golden eye lights?" She nods, narrowing her eyes.

 

Sans whispers. "i never.. thought it'd be possible." She shoots the skeleton a glare, and he raises his hands apologetically. "hey, don' worry, secret's safe with me."

 

Grillby almost looked like he was going to pry, but he eventually decided it was probably meant to be a secret for a reason.

 

She feels a sudden wave of drowsiness take over her, and whimpers slightly. Grillby shushes her, and pets her gently with his now green with healing magic hands. "It's okay, I'm just getting you some more rest." She nods weakly, and passes out from the rush of healing magic.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to silence this time, and is wrapped up in a blanket. The lights are off, and that makes her whimper slightly in panic. She turns her head this way and that, and can't hear a single sound, other than her now rapid breathing. She gets up, struggling against the confining blanket. She gets loose for a second, atleast she thought she did, but when she tried to get down from the couch, she brought the blanket with her and fell hard.

 

She cries out in pain, and can't see anything and is suffocating under the blanket and-

 

The lights turn on. She can tell by the blanket getting brighter. She continues crying, and can hear a chuckle from who sounds like Grillby. She can hear his footsteps heading to her, and she forces herself to calm down. The creature is still breathing heavily, but no longer struggling. The footsteps stop, just short of touching her blanket, and he carefully untangles her from the monstrosity. She blinks once, twice up at the fire man, uncomprehending how quickly he did it and how easily. He lets out another chuckle.

 

"If you keep falling, you're probably gonna be called Faller." She blinks again, then notices the joke. She gives off a snort, raising both her clawed hands to her mouth in a weak attempt to hide the sound. She can faintly see a smile from him, and that is all it takes to send her over the edge. She gives off her most genuine smile, with another huff of amusement- since she can't laugh while... four legged.

 

Grillby laughs freely, plopping his skinny butt down next to her on the floor. She smiles up at him, and he smiles back. A word comes to her head, and she doesn't mind it, so she lets it stay in her head. She does not know what he may think of her if she said it aloud, but she'll keep the word to herself for now.

 

Grillby slowly rests his hand on her muzzle, and she purrs in delight. She closes her eye sockets, and lays her head down, feeling calmness wash over her. Grillby chuckles lightly, and sighs happily. "I get rather lonely here, living by myself- would.. would you like to live with me?" She opens her eye sockets to see a worrying Grillby above her, and the fact that he worries she might not want to be here is.. well, it's heartwarming, taking her thoughts into consideration.

 

She purrs happily again, and moves to where her head is in his lap. She closes her eye sockets again, hearing that huff of relief from him. "Good, because I wouldn't stop worrying about you if you decided to leave." She huffs, and keeps her body relaxed, even as thoughts ran through her head- they always seemed to try to ruin everything.

 

_"Again." *VROOOOOMMM* *weak panting, whimper*_

 

_"Again." *VrrRRRRoooOOOMMmm* *heavier panting, another whimper this time longer*_

 

_"Again!" *Vrooo...* *might pass out*_

 

_"AGAIN!" *vr..* *collapse*_

 

She growls lightly, someone suddenly appearing nearby. She stands up, turns her head directly to the skeleton. He raises his hands in surrender, and murmurs cautiously, " _chill_  out, bud, i  _snow_  i'm scary, but you huff and  _puff_." She growls warningly, noticing the puns. He chuckles, and takes a step forward- the ever brave skeleton he is. She jumps, and runs behind Grillby, letting out a cry and tail between her legs.

 

Sans sighs. Grillby grabs her, and carefully yet forcefully drags her into his lap. She instantly clings to him, like a koala bear. She gives a nervous lick on his cheek as thanks for the comfort. "Sans, what did I say about scaring her? She needs to feel safe."

 

Sans sighs again, sitting right where he is on the floor. He crosses his legs, then looks up, an apologetic look on his face. "sorry, didn' mean ta scare the kid." Grillby just huffs, and pets her skull. She lets out a questioning noise, not knowing why he is lost is thought.

 

Grillby startles at her noise, and looks down at her. "Oh?" She lets out chirp, lifting her head to nudge his. He chuckles. "I'm just thinking of a name for you. Can you.. read?" She tilts her head, and then eagerly understands what he means. She clings tighter to him, and nods happily. He laughs, and stands up, not even having to hold onto her since she is able to carry herself with ease. He heads to the coffee table, sits down at the couch, and takes the paper and pen that were already there. He writes down his name. She chirps, excited to write. She gets off of him, and takes the paper and pen.

 

With eagerness, she writes down his name.

 

_Grillby_

 

They stare in shock at how neat it is, especially for how young she seems. She stares up at Grillby, still holding the pen, posed ready for another writing mission. Grillby slowly starts speaking, unsure of the creature. "Can.. you tell us.. your age?" She nods, and writes down;

 

_8_

 

She chirps again, eager to keep writing.

 

_I am happy that you took me in. Thank you!_

 

Grillby stiffly nods, and so does Sans after a moment. She lets out another chirp, this time chirping over and over until atleast Grillby snaps out of his thoughts. Grillby jumps, and swiftly goes into action. He stands up, and heads to the kitchen. She watches this with curiosity, not knowing what she done. "so.." Sans mumbles, staring after Grillby before shooting his eye lights to her. "you a skeleton type monster? or what?" She tilts her head, then writes down her response on the paper.

 

_I don't know what I am. I apologize._

 

He nods to her after reading it, and glances where Grillby disappeared before turning back to her. "care ta tell me where ya came from?" She shakes her head, setting the pen and paper down and then hopping off the couch. She walks off to where Grillby went, ignoring Sans for the rest of the day.


	3. To be edited

 

eh.


End file.
